


The Yenta

by elaine



Category: Invisible Man (TV 2000)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaine/pseuds/elaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somebody's doing some matchmaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Yenta

"I don't know why you boys always seem to get into so much trouble." The Official fixed the pair in front of him with his sternest glare. "It was a simple enough mission, yet Fawkes, you managed to get yourself blown up. Again..." he paused significantly, and Hobbes seized the chance to interrupt.

"Well, sir, it just goes to..."

"Later Hobbes." He noticed, with some satisfaction, that as Hobbes subsidised obediently, Fawkes leaned unconsciously towards his partner. "Blown up again... and you, Hobbes, instead of restraining Erikssen... well, I can only assume you received some kind of concussion from the blast."

"I went to check on Fawkes, sir." Hobbes squirmed in his seat and threw a nervous glance toward the taller man. "I thought maybe the gland..."

"You almost let a particularly dangerous terrorist escape." He was warming to his theme now. "Do it again and you're fired."

The two men looked at each other and Fawkes straightened a little from the slouch he always affected. "If Bobby goes, I go."

"Oh, really?" The Official hid a smirk. He looked across the room to the Keeper. "Have you given him the formula for the counteragent?" As she opened her mouth to deny it, he smirked openly. "I thought not."

Bobby Hobbes and Darien Fawkes... an unlikely pair at best. The Official considered the two of them in silence as they sat waiting for his dismissal. It never hurt to rub both their noses in the power he held over them. 

Their chairs were so close together that Fawkes' knee was almost touching Hobbes' thigh. In the early days of their partnership, the chairs had invariably been at least a yard apart. Gradually the distance had diminished as their trust of each other increased. That was good. 

The Official had gone to some lengths to ensure that Darien made no other friends inside the Agency. He'd even taken the precaution of warning the Keeper off, not that it had really been necessary, given the kind of relationship keepers usually developed with their subjects, but the Official was nothing if not thorough. 

He'd wanted to two men to bond; it was just another hook to keep Fawkes with the Agency. Eventually, the Keeper would find a way to remove the gland, and though the thought was tempting, there were some things the Official knew he was not capable of doing. Hiding that piece of information from Fawkes was one of them. But the way things were going, he felt moderately sure that Fawkes would stay. Now.

Still, it wouldn't hurt to encourage things along a little. "The Keeper has suggested that Fawkes should take a couple of days off to recover from the blast." He serenely ignored her gasp, silencing her with a glance, before she could deny it. "So you can both go."

"Well, if you're sure..." Fawkes dragged himself to his feet. "Come on, Bobby. Can you give me a ride home?"

"Sure, partner. I'll give you a ride anytime." Hobbes face froze for a moment as the double entendre registered. "Uh... I mean..."

Fawkes put a hand on Bobby's shoulder and steered him towards the door. "I think that blast scrambled your brains, Hobbesy."

The Official noted complacently that Fawkes' hand remained in place as the taller man hovered protectively beside his partner. Yes, things were going nicely to plan. "Thank you Claire."

She threw him an ironic look as she left, still not having said a word. The door closed and the Official relaxed with a sigh, alone with the one person with whom he could let his guard down.

"What do you think?"

"Oh, definitely." Eberts looked down at him proudly. It never failed to surprise the Official how much simple pleasure his assistant could derive from the success of a plan not his own. "They are  _so_  doing it."

The Official smiled benignly as Eberts grimaced at his less than grammatical phraseology. But however he might treat Eberts when others were around, he would never consider reprimanding him when they were alone. Besides...

"I suppose it's unfair of me to manipulate them this way." He fixed his eyes on the desk and thought about all the nudges he'd given Fawkes and Hobbes to get them to this point. Making Hobbes move in with Fawkes when the Chinese had been hunting them... leaking the report about Casey to Fawkes... 

And it had succeeded beyond his wildest dreams. A mixture of exhilaration and remorse filled his chest to bursting. The Official looked dolefully up at his most faithful assistant. "I've been very bad, Eberts."

"Have you, sir?" The younger man straightened to an almost military stance and his eyes gleamed. He took a single step forward and placed his hand on the Official's shoulder. "Then I'm afraid you will have to be punished."

Life was perfect. "Thank you, Eberts."

*

 _much later..._ _  
_  
Darien Fawkes lay in what had become, in less than twenty-four hours, his favourite post-sex position – sprawled face down on top of Bobby Hobbes. From one convenient location he could nuzzle behind Bobby's ear, play with his nipple, or move his hand lower to tease his cock, rub his own cock against Bobby's thigh, and with just a small wriggle, move himself down enough to suck at the aforementioned nipple. It was just about the most perfect way to lie, awake or asleep.

"Hey, that tickles." Bobby's hand pushed his head away a little. "Cut it out."

Damn. He  _liked_  licking behind Bobby's ear. "Okay, how about this?" Darien shifted until he could nuzzle the fine scattering of hairs on Bobby's chest. Nuzzling was about all he was capable of right now, after three shattering orgasms in less than two hours.

"Nice." Bobby's voice was distracted. "You  _really_  don't think the Official knows about us?"

"Bobby..." Darien sighed. They'd already been over this a dozen times. "Why should he? We only found out ourselves yesterday. We'll just have to be careful from now on. No more cracks about riding, okay?"

Pretty much as expected, Bobby squirmed with embarrassment. Darien grinned, not only was it fun to tease Bobby about his little slip up, it felt really  _good_  when Bobby moved beneath him like that. In fact... he reached down and brushed his fingers over Bobby's lazily stirring cock.

"Don't you ever get tired?" Bobby pushed his hand away again. "Forget about it. I can't even get my eyelids up."

It was true. Darien looked into sleepy, heavy lidded hazel eyes and felt something melt inside him. Bobby had been almost as close to the explosion as he had. It was just that being in danger, as much as he hated it at the time, always gave him an adrenaline rush that he needed to work off. And there was only one way he wanted to work this particular adrenaline rush off.

But if Bobby needed rest, then Bobby would have it. Darien wriggled back up and stuck his nose between Bobby's neck and the pillow. That way he would be surrounded by Bobby's scent when he woke. Bobby had laughed when Darien told him this morning about how much he liked that. But if he couldn't have sex, then he might as well sleep too.

Bobby sighed. "You're crazy, you know that?"

"Mm-hmm." Darien groped for Bobby's hand and placed it on his ass. "That's why we're so good together." 


End file.
